


Duet

by baslaw



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Strangers to Lovers, school partners au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baslaw/pseuds/baslaw
Summary: Alternate Universe where no one is a ghost, and all characters attend high school together. Luke has a (not so secret) crush on Julie and freaks out when the music teacher in their school partners him up with her to preform a duet.orAnother generic partners on a school project au
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

My eyes couldn't _help_ but track her every movement as she got up to sharpen her pencil. Her curly, brown hair swaying as she walked, slightly rising from the light wind. How I wanted to just comb my fingers through the tangles. How I wanted to caress her hair and cheeks. How I wanted her to turn around during class and notice me. 

How I wanted this obsessive crush on Julie Molina to end. 

I only signed up for this music program because Reggie said it could help us catch a few new tricks for our band (that does not have a name yet...). It seemed like a colossal waste of time to me, but after my first class, bored and uninterested in any of the performances, I heard her voice. It should be illegal to sound so mystifying and captivating, but alas Julie Molina took the stage and bored I never was again. She was the best fucking singer I have ever heard, and she was literally my age. I couldn't help but fall victim to her and develop this insane crush. Although it was her voice that captivated me, it was her personality that drugged me, a helpless human, into her grasp. 

She was so damn _nice_ and I'm not even sure she realizes it. Modest too (and talented but that speaks for itself). Her smile can almost put the sun to shame, her laugh leaves me fucking breathless. Sitting a few seats behind her really has it's perks, especially because she could never see my stalker ass staring at her for half the class every single day. I knew all crushes were like this, I wasn't going insane, but this is going to sound so cliche but I never felt this way about a girl before. The closest I could compare it to was Reggie. When we met we tried dating, but realized we worked better as friends and that if we wanted to start a band, we didn't need a relationship to jeopardize anything. 

The band consisted of me, Reggie, and Alex. We were basically brothers, and sure, Alex's boyfriend Willie is practically part of our group too. The guy really surprises you with his skating tricks, and is an extremely good dancer. He even choreographed some of our dance moves for us, but after learning Reggie couldn't do more than shake his behind and shimmy like there was no tomorrow, we dropped the dancing part altogether. We just let our bodies move to the music, doing whatever feels natural to us. 

Still, there has always been something missing in the band, I always knew it but none of us were brave enough to voice it. Yeah, we were good- great even. But we could be legendary. If only any of us could figure out what we've been missing ever since _he_ betrayed and left us. I just wish we could score gigs that aren't always at the coffee shop or at the park. My only dream was to get our music out there to inspire people, and fill them with the joy music fills us. 

And, of course, getting enough courage to talk to my crush. 

I sparred another glance towards the girl, now talking with her best friend Flynn, laughing about something. I smiled softly at her carefree expression. Her mother died two years ago (*I realize in the show she died one year ago but I wanted the death to have been longer for my story*) and she's never really been the same since then, or so I've heard. Julie almost quit performing all together, but at the last minute found her music back. I've listened to her old stuff, and she was incredible. Of course she still is, but it's like she's missing something that she lost after her mother passed. I don't know; I can't really assume considering I don't know much about the girl's personal life. This is literally the one crush I have ever had that I was too afraid to act on. I know nothing bad would happen if she said no, but I feel like knowing I would never get even a chance to be with Julie, even go on one date, would crush me. So I just admire for afar, hoping one day-

"Luke!" a hand waved in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked around to realize that class was almost over, and everyone was packing up. I looked to my left, where the hand that appeared in front of me moments ago retracted from and was face to face with Alex.

"Sorry," I replied, giving him a small smile. He just grinned. 

"Day dreaming about a certain curly haired girl I see," he taunted. 

I froze, but quickly let out a light chuckle. _Play it cool Luke. Play it cool._

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Even saying the words sounded unconvincing. And by Alex's raised eyebrow and small smirk, I knew he didn't believe me either. I opened my mouth to elaborate and try to save my ass, when Reggie walked towards our desks, since he sat at a different row.

"Whatcha talking about?" he asked.

"Luke's crush on Julie."

"Hey!" I shouted at the same time Reggie said, "Figures."

"Just ask her out dude," Reggie added as if it were the easiest thing in the world. I snorted.

"And hear her say no? I'm good, thanks."

Reggie and Alex looked at me as if I was the stupidest person in the world. I rolled my eyes, squirming in my seat. Sometimes the two goofballs actually managed to look threatening. 

"I'm willing to bet she says yes. Who wouldn't!" Reggie went with. "Not to mention, I heard from Willie who heard from Nick who heard from Flynn who said that Julie thinks you're cute _and_ definitely date-able." 

Even though I knew how much of a stretch that sounded like, I couldn't help as my heart picked up it's pace and a ghost of a smile threatening to appear on my lips. The thought of Julie actually liking me back and thinking I was cute was enough to make me blush. Heck, seeing the girl smile made me blush especially when I imagine that it's directed at me.

"That sounds like quite a stretch." I settled with. Reggie was about to make a comment, but I couldn't bear to hear them try to get my hopes up. "Just drop it you guys, please."

Thankfully, they did. But not before giving each other a not so discreet look behind my back. I ignored it, and was about to leave the classroom when I looked at Julie one last time, to see her gaze also directed at me. Our eyes locked, and she gave me a small smile and a little wave, and I tried my best not to trip as I exited the classroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Make yourselves at home!" I exclaimed, gesturing around my house as Reggie, Alex, and Willie came in. 

We usually hosted band practice at one of our houses, typically ending up to be Reggie's. But today was on off day. A day we took for the two (and occasionally three) of us to just hang out and relax. Study too. When my parents are home, they want us to study first thing we do, but they're at a work retreat for 5 days, which means 5 days of not having to hear what a disappointment I was as a son. Aka, almost better than Christmas day. 

"Don't worry, we always do," Reggie cried out from the kitchen, already raiding the freezer for ice cream. I rolled my eyes fondly, even though I yelled at him not to eat all of it. I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, looking around the room. The boys have been my real family for years now, more so than my own parents. I couldn't imagine my life without them. Heck, to be honest we'd probably all end up dying together in some weird, messed up way. But it would be totally amazing. I cannot except my death to be nothing but crazy and unexplained. It could go down as a mystery for the ages no one would truly understand. 

Wait, why was I thinking about death anyways? I had a long way to go until then, hopefully. Before I die I at least would like to play all over town, have our band name in lights. Fans everywhere we go. _I wonder if Julie would be a fan of our band if she heard us play._ The thought of her jumping up and down to our music made me smile. I was completely unaware that all my friends have stopped talking and were staring at me, all laughing quietly. They knew what I was so lost in thought about just by the silly smile plastered on my face, not that I was aware of that. 

I simply picked up the remote and started channel surfing until I found something all of us would enjoy, trying to get the picture of Julie out of my mind. I wish she was here. I wish I was with her. I wish I wasn't such a chicken and just tried to get to know her. 

"Dude, honestly this is getting ridiculous. You can't go one minute without thinking about her!" Alex exclaimed, throwing his hands up. 

I looked over at him and scowled and he glared right back at me. Willie grabbed his flailing hands and put them down gently. He kissed both hands lovingly, instantly causing the tension in Alex's shoulders to relax. Those two were so in love it was sickening, and yet at the same time depressing because all I've ever wanted (other than to be big in the music industry) is someone to ground me, and love me so openly it made everyone both happy for them and jealous that they didn't have such a connection with a person. 

For now, I was stuck being one of those idiots who were jealous.

"Alex is right, although he could've been less explosive about it," Willie added. "This girl is distracting you more and more each day. Heck, we're talking about her now, during our bro time!"

"I didn't ask you guys to mention her, did I?" I snapped back. 

"For fuck's sake Luke! Grow some balls and ask her out already!" Reggie added. 

I glared at my so called friends, and instead of answering I just leaned back on the sofa and put the volume near max. I didn't want the boys to know about my insecurities of being rejected. Or how afraid I am for the girl I'm smitten with to look at me with disgust and tell me I was pathetic and that I'd never get a chance to date her. Of course, she wouldn't be that mean about it, Julie is a sweetheart, even after her mother's death. A lot of people get attitude adjustments or change their personality when someone you love dies, but not Julie. It wasn't as if I was as obsessed with her as the boys think. I don't think about her all the time! Sure, I do a lot, but I'm not in that deep. 

_Yet_ , a little voice said in the back of my mind. It sounded a lot like Alex.

It was better to just watch from afar. It was what I kept telling myself.

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ 

I was trying my best to pay attention to the teacher. Actually, scratch trying, I was paying attention. I only glanced at Julie once all of class, and sure class just begun 10 minutes ago but that was a major improvement for me. The boys were right about one thing after all. I do pay attention to what she does a whole lot. At least I restrain myself from ever listening in to her conversations. After all, I get boundaries. 

I looked at her again.

I kind of get boundaries. 

"Okay class! For this period we are going to do, drum roll please... a project!" 

Everyone cheered, and even I was somewhat intrigued. We've never done a project in the music program before. It caught everyone's attention. 

"I realize I let people preform solo's all too much, and have decided that everyone will do a duet with a partner **I** choose." The class simultaneously groaned at that. "So you can broaden your skills. Everyone will write a song and you can either sing it with your partner, perform it on an instrument, or do both. I have a page where I wrote down appropriate topics you can write about, and without further ado I'll tell you all your partners so you can get started today. This assignment is due in 3 weeks."

I nodded. I could do that, although it also depended on who I'd get as a partner. I knew the teacher would never allow me to be paired with any of my friends. I hope I didn't get Carrie. I don't want to be rude, but she's a little bit of a diva. She'd probably control the whole thing and make me wear some tight, glittery outfit. I shivered just thinking about it. I looked around the classroom, and realized I didn't really _know_ any of these students. Sure, I knew their names, what they played, etc but not at a personal level. I've never even spoke to them before. 

I brought my attention back to the front, realizing I totally zoned out and missed a few names. I released a breath when I realized I wasn't called yet.

"Alex and... Nick. Flynn will be with Carrie." 

I snorted. That was going to be some performance. I was already looking forwards to it, and I even smirked when seeing Flynn's pale face and Carrie's disgusted one. I didn't mean to be rude, but _everyone_ knew those two girls couldn't stand one another. And I was pretty sure the teacher knew it too. My smirk grew at that.

"And finally, Luke," I perked up at the sound of my name, but didn't know who the last person was. I looked over at my friends to see them all smirking devilish looks towards me and... 

"Julie. Luke and Julie. Now everyone partner up and begin!"

Palms, instantly sweaty

Heart began racing slowly but surely

Nerves began to spike

I wasn't going to survive. I looked up and saw Julie packing up a pencil and eraser, pushing her chair back as she started walking towards me. No no no no no no no no -

Wait a minute...shouldn't I be happy about this? 

My crush and I were going to spend one on one time and it wouldn't even be a date. I don't have to get rejected, and I still get to hang out with Julie and write music! Not to mention she's insanely talented. This was great news! Sure, I may be a little awkward at first but i'll warm up to her... hopefully. It didn't matter. I was partners with Julie. What was there to be nervous about... other than making a complete fool of myself.

My external crisis resolved at the perfect time, because right then Julie pulled out a chair and sat at the other end of my table. I shot her a smile, and she just grinned back. 

"Hi, I'm Julie. Although you probably already know that." I smiled. She was too cute.

"I'm Luke."

"I know." 

I raised my eyebrow, surprised. She knew? What did that mean? Has she been paying attention to me as I've been to her? Holy fuck a guy can dream. 

"I mean, I've seen you perform for the class and remembered your name is all. You're really good." Julie blushed, and I was a little taken aback at seeing the shade of red across her cheeks. She was embarrassed. I made her embarrassed. I couldn't even revel in that fact because most of what I was thinking about is how darn adorable she looked when she blushed. 

"You have a nice smile," I said softly. The girl perked up, and gave me a strange look. It was my turn to blush, but instead of turning away I looked her dead in the eye. As much as I wanted to deny it, it was the truth. And truth be told she should know how beautiful she was. 

"Uh, thank you." She cleared her throat. "Shall we start?"

I gave her a shy smile. So far so good. "We shall."

For the rest of the class, we wrote down lyrics and scribbled ideas. We already had a topic down, a sort of love song. Those were popular now a days and when Julie said she had a few lyrics stashed away I agreed to it. I wasn't going to admit it, but I had a few lyrics written down too in my journal. It may or may not have been about a certain brown eyed girl.

When class ended, Julie suggested that we'd go to her house to continue and I tried not to agree _too_ quickly. The plan was made and for the rest of the day, I had a skip in my step and my mood was instantly brighter. If any of the boys noticed, they didn't say anything and for that I was grateful.

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I'm just gonna warn you, my dad works at home and is _very_ nosy," Julie said as we entered her house.

"It's fine. I sometimes wish my parents were home more often. Then again, they'd probably utter what a complete disappointment I was so I guess it's for the best." 

I shrugged, and looked around fighting embarrassment for sharing so much. It was the truth though, even if Julie's expression was one of pity. She also seemed quite shocked, as if she was expecting me to upset we wouldn't be alone. I honestly didn't even care, I would never try anything on her dad or no dad. She's too innocent. And, ya know, I like her. A lot. Maybe the most I'd do is some light flirting.

Her house was huge compared to mine. She had two floors, and her kitchen was massive. Her house gave me a warn in look, somehow conveying more of a homey feel. It made me and boys' houses look like trash compared to hers (maybe because of how we were all slobs). And her front porch was full of plants growing everywhere! 

"Uh, my dad's cleaning out the studio so we can work in the dining room."

"You have your own studio!"

"Yeah, uh, it was my mom's." She replied sadly. I looked down, unsure how to answer to that. She led me towards the dining room, but not before running into her dad who just closed the fridge door as we walked in, carrying a glass of water. I waved at him awkwardly, unsure what you're supposed to do when meeting your crush/ partner's dad, and just decided to wordlessly I sit down on the chair and put my work on the table. I could feel her father's gaze on me the entire time I was setting up, but I pretended not to notice.

"Who's this?" her father asked. 

"This is Luke. My partner for music class."

Her father looked me up and down, and just stared dead at my eyes until I was forced to look away. 

"Hey Mr. Molina," I said awkwardly. Then again, this entire interaction was awkward. 

"Please, call me Ray," he said automatically. "What's the project?" he asked. 

"A duet," I replied, wanting to be done with this conversation. 

Why was the man interrogating me? It wasn't as if Julie and I were dating. The man nodded, and silently left the room without another word. I looked over at Julie to see her biting her lip and playing with her fingers. She looked over at me, and gave me an apologetic look. I simply smiled, and implied we should get started.

"Told you he was nosy."

I snorted, and hid it behind a cough. 

"So we have the pre-chorus down, and I feel like we could get the first verse and the chorus done today. Oh and if you're free the day after tomorrow we could meet and finish the rest of the lyrics and hopefully record the instruments. That sound okay?" 

I looked up from my planner to meet the girl's eyes, I couldn't read her expression. I waited for her to speak, and as if she realized that she should the girl just nodded and gave me a thumbs up. I looked back down at my planner and wrote down a few more notes before closing it. Replacing it with my song journal, Julie and I started looking through both of our notes and began jotting down ideas. When I was composing music or making a song, I was so focused into it i'd never notice my surroundings. And if I looked up or just paid more attention I'd see and the small glances Julie was sending my way, and her fond smile. 

"Why don't we just meet tomorrow instead of the day after?" she asked, breaking the concentrated silence.

"I have a gig with my band that day."

"You never told me you were in a band!" Julie gaped at me, and lightly punched the side of my shoulder. I felt heat rush onto my cheeks from where she touched me, and that spot felt as if it was on fire. I looked down to hid my flustered look and tried to form a coherent sentence as my pulse began to quicken.

"Never came up. You're... uh." I took a deep breath. "You're welcome to come watch if you want. Even bring your friend."

"Thanks! Just send me the address and i'll definitely be there."

So we exchanged numbers, fingers brushing when we exchanged phones. No one said anything about it. We just laughed and composed for the rest of the day like old friends. I even stayed for dinner, not really wanting to leave her house anytime soon just to be greeted by my cold, empty one. Julie's dad even seemed to like me, and it turns out he was aware of my band and I! Still, when it comes to fans adults don't really count. At least that's what Alex keep saying. They'd always say 'you're talented' or 'good job' no matter what. At least in my case I knew he was telling the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

"Dude, you good?" Reggie asked me 2 minutes before our performance. I just nodded and that seemed to be it, but deep down I was far from okay.

Julie and her friend Flynn were somewhere in that audience, waiting for our nameless band to perform and I could easily say it's been one of the most nerve-raking day of my life. Julie would never judge me, good or bad. Yet I still found myself scared and excited for performing for her, showing her just what I can do. In class, I barely participate as it is and only sang once.

God, all I wanted to do was impress her. Julie is the most talented person I've ever met. And the most beautiful. Gosh, she is so caring. I hoped she liked the songs. Today, we were performing this one song called Now or Never, and This Band is Back.

"Now... i'd like to present to you, Reggie, Luke, and Alex! Performing two songs!"

That was our cue. We all exchanged a brief moment to catch our breaths and calm our (Luke was the only one) racing heartbeats. This is just like any other show. I closed my eyes, and walked on stage with the boys. Stepping on stage, I scanned the audience for Julie but for some reason I couldn't find her.

What if she didn't come?

What if she was busy and didn't make it?"

What if she ditched?

Alex tapped his drum sticks together, signaling to us we were about to start. I took a deep breath for the billionth time this evening (how I haven't hyperventilated was beyond me) and snapped my eyes open once the first drum beat began. I opened my mouth, and got instantly lost in the music. After the first verse, I knew we were going to rock it, just like we always did.

Reggie was nodding his head as he played his base. Reggie was, after all, a horrible dancer. Turning to look at Alex I saw he was tapping his foot to the beat. We were all in sinc, and playing better than ever. And when I set my gaze back at the audience, it instantly snapped towards her.

Julie was standing near the back, and was jumping up and down to the music holding hands with Flynn. Looking behind her, I spotted her father and brother who also tagged along for the show and surprisingly were both dancing along as well. Their moves were horrible, but a swirl of pride surged inside of me. All I've ever wanted was me and my band's music to inspire people and bring joy into their lives and here we were, surrounded by maybe a hundred people all smiling and cheering us on.

I glanced at Julie again. Julie, who was beaming with happiness and such a beautiful light. Seeing her so fervent and joyous... it seemed dreams did always have a way of coming true.

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's take a break," Julie suddenly said. 

I put down my guitar and looked at her. We had four more days until the big performance, and we still had to experiment with a few more sounds. And I feel like I may have been going crazy because did Julie just fucking say she wanted a break? Julie. Perfectionist Julie. Julie who makes us practice every day since the beginning of the week. 

"Are you sick?" I asked her, fully concerned for her mental health right now.

"Haha very funny. We've been working so hard and you haven't complained once. I feel like we- well, more so you, deserve a break." 

"Ice cream?" I asked her as coolly as I could. Internally, I was screaming, holding my breath. Sure, Julie and I have became friends through this project but getting ice cream together seemed to fall more in the date category. I wasn't sure if we were at that stage when we'd randomly do stuff alone together without it being awkward. But if I haven't been falling more and more in love with the girl since the beginning of this whole thing. To think at first I wanted it to be anyone but Julie as my partner.

"Sure! There's this one place I go with my brother and dad all the time," she replied, already packing up. 

I waved my finger in front of her face. "Nope. I'm taking you to eat the best ice cream you will ever taste." Julie raised an unimpressed eyebrow at me, and playfully slapped my hand away. I grinned. "Trust me."

"I'm holding you to that!" she exclaimed, but I only grinned wider knowing she was ultimately in. 

I told her the walk wasn't far, and after she grabbed a light purple coat (that did wonders for her - yet again, she rocks everything she wears) we were out the door and heading towards the parlor. 

I'll be frank, I expected the air to be filled with tense silence as we walked, both of us unsure how to start the conversation. And yet, once again I underestimated the brown eyed beauty. We talked about our friends; her telling me embarrassing stories about Flynn and herself, me telling her about the band. Anything you do with Julie would always be fun, how could I have expected anything but? It was as if we've known each other for years let alone 2 weeks. 

Our hands brushed a few times as we walked side by side, and I kept debating whether or not to grab her soft once into mine. Each time, I convinced myself ways I could ruin everything if I tried it. Still, the thought was always there. When we arrived at the parlor, I convinced Julie to try the mint chocolate cream. Claiming even the name sounded gross, it took a couple tries for her to finally relent and allow me to order it for her, although she insisted on paying for her own. 

"Holy fuck," she moaned after taking one lick of the delectable.

"I told you," I replied cockily. She didn't even lightly slap me, she must really be enjoying it. "Best ice cream you'll ever taste."

"Remind me never to doubt your judgement when it comes to food."

I took a bite of my own ice cream, and found us a table to sit and enjoy the taste of mint chocolate. I don't know why people never want to try such a beautiful creation. Just because something sounds gross doesn't mean it tastes gross! People should get out of their comfort zones more often. Julie and I fell into a conversation right after we sat down about the band. She was really interested in it, and despite my protesting, she kept claiming how great we were. It's a good thing I've gotten some control when it came to how much I blushed around Julie.

"What is the name of your band anyways?"

"Uh, we don't have one," I replied quickly. 

"Hold on, how can you not have one? The first thing you do when you form a band is find a name! After finding out your sound, of course."

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this..." I muttered. "Well, okay so the guys and I had one other member, his name was Bobby. He basically ripped us off and ran away with a bunch of the songs _we_ wrote and created this persona for himself. He didn't want to share the spotlight, so now he's basically one of the most popular 17 year old singers out there." I couldn't help but scowl, remembering the memories of all those fights. No one even believed that he stole from us. We were nobodies. 

"I'm so sorry Luke, I didn't even know."

"Not many people do. No one believed us when we claimed he ripped us off. We only played one gig before that, so people hardly knew we existed anyways. So Alex, Reggie, and I got rid of the name Sunset Curve. When people heard it, all they saw were wannabe boys trying to get fame from Bobby."

"That is so messed up. It isn't even fair."

I let out a small smile at how angry she looked. One would think _she_ was the one who was ripped off from her supposed friend. That jerk even ran off to a different state to make a 'new name for himself.' 

"Well, I know how talented you three are, and soon you'll be getting record deals and going pro! You'll get a better career than Bobby ever could on his own."

"That's the thing, after Bobby left a part of our band feels like it left with it. If only we knew what we needed to fill that void..."

And then an idea sparked. 

"What if you joined the band!?" I blurted out. 

Shit. I didn't mean to shout my idea out loud! I didn't even consult the boys! Then again, I could already imagine how Julie's voice could mix in to our's, and I regretted nothing. It was a great idea, and hopefully Julie (and the boys before they killed me) would think so too. Her face was clearly one of shock, and her mouth was gaping open. 

"I... I don't know. I can't. Yes, I can't i'm sorry. Flynn and I were always going to be in a band together."

"I'm not expecting an answer right this second. Just... talk it over with Flynn. Please, think about it?" I pleaded. I gave her my best attempt at puppy dog eyes and gave my lip a little pout. I swear I saw her eyes linger on it a little too long. 

"How can I say no to that face. I'll think about it. A pause. "Why do you want me in your band anyways?"

I scoffed. "Have you heard yourself sing?" 

Julie blushed and moved a strand of loose hair behind her ear. My fingers twitched with an urge to be the one to have done it instead. 

"But we barely know each other."

"Julie, just except the fact that I think you're _incredible_ and extremely talented and that you could probably fill in what Bobby took away. Plus, you... uh, you inspire me. I.. I... I think you make me a better writer." 

I awkwardly raised my arm and scratched the back of my head. I tried my best not to look flustered, but it's true. Julie brings out the best of me. I've never met anyone like that before. 

I wasn't sure if my feelings went as strong as love, but one thing's for sure. I'd do anything for this girl, and she should know how much she does for me without even knowing.

"I think we make each other better," she replied nonchalantly while taking a bite of the ice cream.

We just sat there, staring into each other eyes, searching for something. 

Was I going to do it? Was she going to do it? Was this comfortable staring thing happening? 

Her eyes really are beautiful. I felt myself getting lost in them, drowning in the sea of chocolate brown. I reached my hand out, making a bold decision to reach out and grab hers, still staring in her eyes. 

It sounds so cheesy and ridiculous, but it felt like she was looking into my soul. I opened my mouth and swiped my tongue on the bottom of my lip, and watched Julie's eyes travel down and track the movement. 

Oh. 

At that moment, when my hand was almost in contact to hers underneath the wobbly table at an ice cream parlor, someone slammed into the side of our table and the trance we were in was gone in a flash. 

I jumped in my seat, and shoved my hand quickly into my pocket and looked at the person who was clutching their side, still standing near our table. It was a middle aged woman. I hoped my anger expression wasn't showing, but I was hella pissed.

"I am so sorry kids," she exclaimed still wincing a little in pain. "My kids keep begging for ice cream and I just miss-stepped because of their constant pushing!" 

The woman looked down, her last part of her sentence seeming to be directed at the ground. That's when I noticed a small boy clutching the end of his mother's dress. 

"I'm sowwy moma," he said quietly. 

The woman just picked her son up and started walking towards the cashier, ruining our moment. I looked back at Julie to see she pulled out her phone, seeming busy. I sighed, and we silently finished our deserts and called it a day.

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

The day has come to present our duets in front of the class. Through the three weeks, Julie and I have gone up from acquaintances, to practically each others' closest friends. Every time we performed we- as Reggie so weirdly put it- oozed chemistry. I know I felt it, and I had a strong feeling Julie felt it too. Our song, Perfect Harmony, was pretty much one of the best songs I have ever made.

Luckily, when I told the boys I asked if Julie would be interested in joining the band, they only almost murdered me. After hearing me out, they agreed that we'd do a little test run. Practice together and see how it goes before we made any kind of decision. I was so happy I could've kissed them. Then again, I was still waiting on Julie's answer. Since we went out for ice cream we've never spoken about it any any way, although I passed Flynn in the hallway once a few days back and if looks can kill I'd be a pile of putty. 

Julie and I were waiting for Nick and Alex's performance to end before we'd present, and just as I expected, they were killing it. Maybe a little _too_ much. A few days ago Alex and Willie got in this huge argument. Willie accused Alex of always spending his time with Nick and that they barely hung out anymore, and Alex was trying to calm his boyfriend down while being irritated that Willie would even think something like that. I had to admit, Willie was all shades of green but Alex was kind of sort of spending loads of time with the other boy. I knew nothing came out of it, but was Nick really that bad that he had to practice that much?

Even Julie and I didn't see each other that much, mostly because we did hours of work all at once.

The two were still on non speaking terms after their screaming match, and it's been 2 days since. At first it was understandable, now it was just plain annoying. Willie always had this sad look on his face and Alex seemed to riding on autopilot all of the time. God forbid they actually break up, I'm not sure if the two of them could even survive! They clearly miss each other and yet they're too stubborn to go back to each other. 

Then again, now I understand why Alex, Reggie, and Willie give me such a hard time with Julie. But I would never publicly admit that. Reggie and I have tried to get the two to just suck it up and end this pointless fight but neither would fucking budge. It was infuriating. But after all the looks the two were exchanging during Alex's performances I knew the stupid fight was finally coming to an end.

"That was beautiful boys," the teacher said after they finished. Everyone clapped respectively, but all I could think about is that it was finally Julie and I's turn. All of our work was about to be paid off. I was so excited that the possibility that we'd do bad wasn't even on my mind. Nerves couldn't even hit me.

Then again, I was performing with Julie, which was obviously going to be fantastic. I had chemistry with everyone I sing with, but for some reason with Julie it was much more intense. 

Scratch that, not for some reason. For I reason I 100% _knew_ but tried my hardest not to think about it. But at this point, I was in far too deep to help it.

"Julie and Luke, you're up," she read from the sheet once Alex and Nick sat down. I smiled as Julie and I walked towards the stage. I picked up the guitar and Julie sat down in front of the piano. We had our music sheet on top of the piano just in case, but we both knew we wouldn't even have to glance at it. We were ready. "I believe you two made a song called... Perfect Harmony?" 

I blushed, and looked down to fiddle with my guitar strings as an attempt to hide it. Too bad I forgot to think about the group of students sitting in front of me, all with a hint of a smile on their faces. Julie answered, telling her everything about our song and I turned an even deeper shade of red when Julie said it was a romantic one. I could practically hear Alex's smirk. 

I refused to tell the boys anything about what we were composing, wanting it to be a surprise for everyone. Reggie, on the other hand, shared everything he was doing with his partner. The guy could never keep his mouth shut, after all. 

I heard the piano start playing, snapping me out of my trance and I looked at Julie. She gave me a big, bright smile that almost compared to the sun (let's be honest, the sun is just too damn bright to compare to anything else) and I gave her one right back. 

I started to softly play my guitar, humming silently until the first verse began. I opened my mouth, and closed my eyes. 

_"Step into my world. Bittersweet love story about a girl..."_

Simply put, we rocked it. After our last chord, both Julie and I's eyes opening after they unconsciously closed as we were lost in the music. I looked around the room, then slowly stood up from my seat, the silence in the room leaving me on edge. Even Julie looked somewhat shy. Once we both stood up, our class rose in their seats and all started clapping, cheering us on. I spotted Reggie trying to whistle, and Alex trying to stop his embarrassing ass. 

People really liked our song (they really liked-- were amused their mutual pining relationship)! Julie was blushing when we made our way to our way back to our seats. 

"You did great," I whispered to her when the next duet started. Julie smiled.

"We did great."

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

Six days passed since Julie and I hung out again. Aka, since the performance. I never realized how much she became a part of my life, seeing her almost twice to three times a week. Going almost a week without so much of a hello seemed so... empty. Sure we texted a little, but we didn't have any classes together other than music. In a rare moment of bravery, I sent her a text earlier this morning that 'we should hang out more often.' She just sent me a thumbs up emoji.

And so here I was, standing in front of my locker looking at that simple emoji, trying to decipher if there was a secret message to it. After all, she didn't even type a word! I sighed, pocketing my cell and closing the locker door, revealing Julie leaning against it. 

I did not scream. 

I didn't. 

Julie laughed, and uncrossed her arms. "Finally! I got you back for all those times you scared me!" she squealed. 

I couldn't even find it in me to care. When I got to see her grin so big. That beautiful sound of her laughter that I've become drunk on. I've missed her. 

"How have you been?" I began saying before she cut me off.

"Were you ever going to ask me out?"

And excuse me if my brain short-circuited right there and then. I literally couldn't speak, I was just looking at the girl with my mouth gaping over. A weak "excuse me?" was all I was able to get out.

"Flynn, and basically the entire class, confronted me yesterday and told me to, and I quote, 'grow some balls and start dating Luke already.' So, were you ever going to ask me out?" 

Still frozen in shock, heartbeat rapidly beating I didn't know how to respond. I was trying to tell my mouth to work, to say 'yes, I've wanted to for so long,' or even say _something_ but I was silent. 

"Come on, I'm not known for being patient."

"Do _you_ want me to ask you out."

"Of course you dumb-ass! I have for all this time, and quite frankly _I_ would've asked _you_ out if I wasn't afraid you would reject me and then we'd have to work on the project together with so much awkwardness in the air and so I wanted to wait until after the performance... but I was still so nervous." The girl rambled. She said the last bit softly. Shyly. 

"What made you think I would ever reject you?" I asked her tenderly. 

We were both so infused in the conversation we didn't even notice the hallway emptying as school ended moments ago, until it was just us. Alone in the middle of the hallway looking at each other in bewilderment. 

"I don't know!" she cried, flying her hands in the air. "There were some moments between us but you never mentioned them. I thought they didn't mean anything to you. Like the ice cream shop. And movie nights with Reggie and Luke and Willie and Flynn. Even the ones when it was just us."

"Of course they meant something to me! How.. how could they have not!" I took a deep breath to try to calm myself down, and pinched myself to make sure this was _really happening_. "I just didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Me neither," she replied quietly. 

We basked in a few moments of silence, both of us probably trying to wrap our heads around the fact that the other liked us back. 

"That performance though," I chuckled. "I definitely felt that chemistry."

She laughed. "Who in the room didn't?" A pause. "We do make a good a good team, don't we."

"So, you free Friday?" I asked hesitantly. 

Julie punched me lightly in the shoulder. "No no no you can't just _do_ that!" she cried. I raised my eyebrow. 

"Do what?"

"Ask me out!."

I smirked, but it probably came out as a smile. "And why not?"

"Because if I never came over here, you'd never had made a move. I am doing the asking out. _I_ am the one who mentioned it, after all. You were too much of a wuss."

I chuckled, raising my hands in mock surrender. "No need to be rude about it." She just smiled.

"Luke, would you like to go on a date with me _Saturday_." 

She didn't even want to use the same date I did. I put my palm out in front of her, and she took it straight away.

"I would love to, Ms. Molina."

"Good."

"Good."

And without a second thought, the two of us leaned forwards simultaneously, our lips connecting. 

It was a soft, short kiss. More like a peck. But I would never have had it any other way, and despite how short it lasted I already felt myself get lost in it in those 3 seconds. I kept my hands at my side, not wanting to move _too_ forwards too fast, although I doubted Julie would've pushed me away by how her tongue flicked over my bottom lip before we pulled away. We were breathless at the end, both staring into each others eyes, storing everything about this moment. 

I finally did it. I finally got the girl.

I gently linked Julie's hand into mine, and she didn't even hesitate to curl her fingers around mine as well, squeezing softly. Hand in hand we left the building, both grinning ear to ear. I turned my head slightly, watching her in the corner of my eye as we walked. Her brown hair came loose from the bun she put it in, pieces of it framing her face. Blushing, I turned away from her side profile already feeling heat rush to my cheeks. 

It was more like she got me.


	2. Are You In?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add a little extra, knowing that Julie technically hasn't said yes to joining the band and I'd hate to leave it that way.
> 
> Very short chapter. Hope you like.

"So... what do you think?" I asked the girl hesitantly.

I called the band to meet at Julie's house where Flynn and Julie were waiting for us at her mother's studio. 1 week after Julie and I made our relationship official, I popped the question about joining the band again. She was _very_ reluctant. Listing multiple reasons why it was a horrible idea, from us having a fight and breaking up to the band getting sick of her. They were all crazy. Who could ever hate _her?_ After she talked with Flynn, the two of them told us to meet at the studio to do a practice performance and to bring all out instruments to see how it goes. The guys were still not really on board of adding a new member, but they knew we weren't going to get anywhere the way we were going. We had no name and we lost our original sound, unsure how to gain it. 

Deep down I knew. I knew Julie would be the perfect fit, I imagined her voice harmonizing with our sound and it just clicks. And so we came over and we taught Julie the song Bright. And we played it. And the guys and I were awaiting the final verdict. Would Julie want to join?

I mean, the amount of energy that unleashed when the four of us started playing was consuming. Electrifying. Once the song was over I shared one simple look with the guys and I knew we were all on the same page. When the girl finished her last note I could tell she felt it too by the look of astonishment on her face. It's like she found what little thing she lost as well after her mother passed. Now hopefully, hopefully she says yes. 

"Are you in?" Reggie asked right after, breaking the eerie silence. Julie and Flynn were communicating with their eyes and I couldn't fore the life of me figure out what they were saying. After what seemed like an intense moment of silence, Julie nodded. 

"I'm in," she said. Alex, Reggie and I jumped up and glee and moved in for a group hug when she held her hand in the air, stopping us from approaching further. "If Flynn could be our manager."

...Huh?

"Hear me out," Julie added when she saw the boys and I give each other confused looks. "Flynn knows all the good spots in town. She could hook us up in venues and she knows what parties we could be booked at. And... we've always dreamed of being in a band together. It would kind of be like that. But if it's too much to ask or it doesn't work out it's fine. Just a suggestion anyways, a pretty stupid one. Forget I asked."

"Julie," I replied softly cutting her off from her rant. She looked up at me under her long lashes and gave me a hesitant smile. 

Still, 2 weeks later I still can't believe she's mine. I can't believe she chose me. 

"Well, the guys and I have to talk about it I guess. I'm okay with it considering we don't know much about the stuff that goes on around here but-"

"Absolutely 100%," Alex and Reggie said at the exact same time. I looked at them in shock.

"Really? Just like that?" I said.

"I mean, we need Julie. We all felt it, when we preformed together. It was filled with energy. And hey we do need a manager so it plays out perfectly," Alex explained, Reggie nodded throughout his speech.

"Well then it's settled. Welcome to the band," I told the two girls. Flynn rolled her eyes and flipped her hair while Julie gave her a side hug. 

"Now, lets do a band hug!" Reggie cried rushing towards the two girls, throwing his hands around them. 

They both squealed when Alex and I basically threw ourselves into it. I smiled, already having the perfect name for the four-- five, of us.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely LOVED this new Netflix show Julie and the Phantoms. I binged it in 2 days pure gold. If you haven't watched it, check it out it's worth every minute.  
> I know this is kind of cringe and full of fluff, but I didn't want to write any angst stuff. Just some mutual pining idiots.  
> Also, I literally know next to nothing about how music is made which is why some stuff I wrote is either really vague or completely wrong don't come at me.
> 
> Kudo's appreciated and hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
